Reprise des hostilités
by Callistontheweb
Summary: Steve a retrouvé Bucky et l'a ramené avec lui à la Tour Stark où il partage la vie de Tony depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Mais Steve n'a peut-être pas été totalement honnête envers les deux hommes... Suite d'Après la guerre, nos batailles continuent mais peut être lue indépendamment.
1. Captain Blackmail

Cette histoire est donc la suite de mon OS _Après la guerre, nos batailles continuent _mais peut être lue indépendamment. Elle sera très courte, six chapitres en tout, peut-être sept avec l'épilogue, j'hésite encore un peu pour ce dernier.

Ce n'est sûrement pas la fic la plus originale qui soit - j'ai bien conscience que cette situation a dû être traitée de nombreuses fois depuis la sortie du Soldat de l'Hiver, et même avant - mais il y avait certains aspects que je voulais vraiment écrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, vous ne serez jamais aussi critiques que je peux l'être envers moi-même. ;)

**Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages restent à Marvel.

**OoO**

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

« Non.

— Tony, je t'en prie !

— Pas moyen. Il est hors de question qu'il reste ici.

— Il n'a nulle part où aller, Tony.

— Les hôpitaux psychiatriques sont faits pour les gens comme lui. Ou les prisons.

— Tony, ne dis pas ça. Il n'est pas fou, il est juste...

— Complètement dément ?

— Tony...

— Écoute, Steve, je te comprends. Sérieusement, je te comprends. C'était ton ami, tu veux l'aider, c'est normal. Mais il ne peut pas rester ici. C'est trop dangereux. Et je m'y connais en trucs dangereux. Là, ce n'est même plus dangereux, c'est foutrement dangereux, putain ! Ce gars est une machine à tuer. D'accord, je sais, ce n'est pas sa faute. Pas entièrement sa faute. Mais il a été programmé pour tuer, il a tué plus de monde que la peste et le typhus réunis et je n'ai pas envie d'être le prochain, bordel ! Je te rappelle que je faisais partie des cibles visées par Hydra !

— Comme tu le dis, il était « programmé ». Mais les effets ne sont pas irréversibles, il m'a reconnu, Tony, il m'a sauvé la vie après la chute de l'héliporteur ! Je sais que c'est lui qui m'a sorti de l'eau, sans lui j'aurais dû mourir noyé. Et quand je l'ai enfin retrouvé, il se terrait comme une bête traquée mais il n'a pas cherché à me tuer, ou à me faire mal. Il n'avait déjà plus grand chose à voir avec le Soldat de l'Hiver. Il était juste... complètement perdu. »

Steve se tait un instant, avant de reprendre.

« Il commence à retrouver ses souvenirs, Tony. Il se souvient de notre jeunesse à Brooklyn, des raclées que je prenais, il se souvient même de la mort de ma mère. Je crois que Zola n'a pas totalement réussi à lui laver le cerveau. Tu sais, il m'a dit que HYDRA lui faisait régulièrement des injections et des électrochocs. Je crois... je crois qu'ils lui infligeaient ce « traitement » pour le garder sous contrôle et que son cerveau soit tellement en bouillie qu'il ne puisse rien se rappeler. Mais cela fait des semaines qu'il n'a rien subi et ses souvenirs reviennent, petit à petit. Il a juste besoin de temps, Tony. Juste un peu de temps, implore-t-il.

— Combien de temps ? Non, ne réponds pas, tu n'en sais rien. Personne n'en sait rien. Il retrouvera peut-être la mémoire ou peut-être pas. Il peut aussi bien redevenir James Buchanan Barnes que rester à vie le Soldat de l'Hiver. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'héberger une bombe à retardement sous mon toit, conclut le milliardaire en secouant la tête.

— Je comprends, Tony. Tu dois faire ce que tu penses juste. Et moi aussi », lui répond le capitaine en se levant. Il ramasse sa veste abandonnée sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Leur chambre.

Tony soupire, se passe une main dans les cheveux avant de se décider à le rejoindre.

Il reste interdit devant l'image de Steve occupé à faire sa valise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Ma valise. Je ne vais pas laisser Bucky affronter ça tout seul. Si tu ne veux pas de lui ici, je pars avec lui, dit-il calmement en continuant à ranger ses affaires.

— Tu me fais du chantage, là ? », demande le génie, incrédule.

Steve se tourne vers lui, une chemise à la main.

« Ce n'est pas du chantage, Tony. Tu ne veux pas qu'il reste à la Tour, alors nous allons nous trouver un appartement quelque part. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

— Putain, Steve !

— Je n'ai aucune envie de partir, Tony, dit le blond qui s'est approché. Je préférerais rester avec toi. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des semaines et... tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-il avec un gentil sourire. Mais je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. Soit Bucky reste, soit je m'en vais.

— Tu sais, Stevie, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu descendrais aussi bas. Captain America ? Captain Blackmail, oui ! », crache Tony avec dégoût.

Le sourire de Steve s'élargit, une lueur malicieuse brillant dans ses yeux.

« En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis.

— Quel est le crétin qui t'a dit ça ?

— Il me semble bien que c'était toi.

— Connard.

— Cela veut-il dire que Bucky peut rester ? »

Tony jure avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit et de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Depuis que Steve a retrouvé James Buchanan Barnes, non, depuis qu'il est parti à sa recherche - Tony n'imaginait pas un instant Steve échouer, même s'il l'a secrètement espéré - il savait que cela se passerait ainsi. Il avait bien envisagé que Steve confierait son ami aux « autorités compétentes », mais depuis la chute du SHIELD, il voyait difficilement vers qui Steve aurait pu se tourner. Un hôpital ? L'homme n'était pas malade au sens propre. Une unité psychiatrique ? Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, Tony savait qu'un diagnostic de folie ne serait pas si facile à établir. En outre, son amant n'aurait jamais abandonné son ami d'enfance dans un institut spécialisé. Pas après l'avoir cherché si longtemps. Alors, quoi ? La prison ? Même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, Tony sait que reprocher à Barnes les crimes commis alors qu'il était sous le contrôle de Hydra serait aussi injuste que blâmer Clint pour ce qu'il a pu faire sous l'influence de Loki. Tony soupire. Il s'était préparé à cette situation, avait logiquement envisagé que Steve lui demanderait d'accueillir son ami sous son toit mais, l'instant venu, il éprouve les plus grandes difficultés à y faire face. Putain ! Ami de Steve ou pas, Barnes reste le Soldat de l'Hiver, celui qui a tiré sur Fury, celui qui a fait partie d'une organisation terroriste fascisante pour laquelle il a tué, torturé... celui qui a peut-être tué les parents de Tony. Sa raison a beau lui souffler que Bucky ne peut être tenu pour responsable de ce qu'on a fait de lui, son instinct se révolte contre la présence de l'assassin chez lui. Il relève finalement la tête et la vision du regard implorant du capitaine lui serre le cœur. Il soupire de nouveau et plante le regard dans celui de Steve.

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix, il me semble.

— Merci, Tony, fait le blond avec un sourire radieux.

— J'y pose deux conditions.

— Oui ?

— D'abord, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il a fait partie de l'organisation qui a tué mes parents et je ne me suis même pas convaincu qu'il ne les ait pas tués lui-même-

— On en a déjà parlé, l'interrompt Steve. Il n'était pas le seul à-

— Donc, tu t'en occupes, continue Tony en ignorant l'interruption. Il est hors de question que je reste seul avec lui dans la même pièce. S'il fait une connerie, tu seras le seul responsable, dit-il d'une voix posée.

— Je suis d'accord. Et quelle est l'autre condition ?

— Quand tu sors de la Tour, tu l'emmènes avec toi. Si vraiment tu ne peux pas l'emmener, tu l'enfermes à l'étage anti-Hulk.

— Tu veux l'enfermer à l'étage sécurisé ? Ce n'est pas une bête fauve, Tony ! s'exclame avec indignation le soldat.

— Pas plus que Bruce, fait Tony, toujours aussi calme mais avec dans les yeux une petite lueur de reproche. La différence entre lui et Bucky, c'est que Bruce sait qu'il est dangereux et qu'il va de lui-même s'enfermer à l'étage 23 quand il sent la crise arriver. Ton Bucky aura besoin que tu le prennes par la main. Ce n'est pas négociable, Steve. C'est ça ou je tire à vue si je le croise quand tu n'es pas là. »

Tony parle toujours d'une voix calme, mais déterminée. Ils s'affrontent un moment du regard avant que Steve ne lève les mains en signe de capitulation.

« D'accord. Je comprends tes raisons. D'ailleurs, Bucky sera avec moi le plus possible. Je suis persuadé que ça l'aide à retrouver la mémoire. Mais si je ne peux pas faire autrement, je l'enfermerais à l'étage du Hulk. Je lui expliquerai que c'est pour sa propre sécurité.

— Très bien. »

Tony se relève et se dirige vers la porte quand Steve l'attrape par le bras.

« J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi pour le lui annoncer.

— Putain, Steve ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça !

— Écoute, s'il doit rester ici un moment, vous allez fatalement vous croiser. Alors, oui, je trouve que ce serait bien que tu ailles lui parler. Pour qu'il s'habitue à toi, pour qu'il sache-

— Que je ne suis pas une cible ?

— Que tu es important pour moi, finit Steve en fronçant les sourcils. Tony, s'il te plaît, fais un petit effort.

— Tu ne laisseras pas tomber, hein ? soupire le brun.

— Viens. »

De mauvaise grâce, Tony se laisse traîner hors de la chambre. Une fois sortis du penthouse, ils prennent l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage où attend Bucky, sagement assis dans un fauteuil. Le milliardaire observe le soldat à la dérobée. Mise à part une légère crispation de la mâchoire, Barnes semble tranquille, presque détaché, loin de l'image qu'on attend d'un tueur sanguinaire.

_Steve lui a dit de rester là et de l'attendre et c'est ce qu'il a fait. A-t-il seulement tourné la tête pour observer la pièce ? Ou cligné des yeux ?_

« Tony ?

— Hum ? La voix du capitaine le sort de sa rêverie.

— Tony... Je te présente Bucky. Mon ami Bucky. »

Tony ne répond rien et attend la suite. Nullement découragé, Steve poursuit.

« Bucky, je te présente Tony. Il veut bien t'accueillir chez lui, le temps que... tu ailles mieux.

— Le fils de Stark, répond platement le soldat.

— Oui, le fils de Howard, Tony. Tu -

— J'ai connu votre père, fait Bucky, la voix toujours aussi dénuée d'émotion. Vous lui ressemblez.

— On me le dit souvent. Je ne le prends pas toujours comme un compliment.

— Je ne l'aimais pas. Il était arrogant et trop sûr de lui.

— Bucky ! s'exclame Steve. S'il te plaît ! Tony t'offre l'hospitalité, ne te montre pas insultant-

— Ce n'est rien, le coupe rapidement le milliardaire, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, hein ? Dieu sait que je pensais parfois comme lui au sujet de mon vieux.

— Tony... soupire Steve.

— Allez Steve, on peut dire que Howard n'était pas un saint et que je tiens de lui, sans que je me sente vexé, fait Tony en souriant, sans quitter Bucky des yeux.

— Cela ne se fait pas d'insulter son hôte, poursuit le capitaine en secouant la tête. Bucky, fait-il en se tournant vers lui, Tony est mon ami et il t'accueille sous son toit, j'apprécierais vraiment que cela se passe bien entre vous », finit-il en foudroyant Bucky du regard.

Le soldat soupire, semble hésiter et déclare finalement « Merci, M. Stark », en lui tendant la main.

Tony observe un moment la main offerte, comme si elle dissimulait quelque chose. Un couteau peut-être. Ou une grenade. Il se décide finalement à la serrer, mollement.

« Je vous en prie. C'est Tony, pas M. Stark. Tony.

— Bien, M. Stark. Merci. »

Bucky sourit mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux. Son regard reste froid. Scrutateur. Tony se sent frissonner sous ce regard. Il secoue la tête et bredouille :

« Bon, Steve va vous montrer les lieux et vous expliquer les deux trois choses que vous devez savoir avant d'emménager ici. Je vais vous laisser, je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire et moi j'ai à faire au labo. »

Au regard de reproche de Steve, Tony répond par un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. En chemin, il caresse la joue de Steve avant d'y déposer un léger baiser et se réjouit de voir l'étincelle de surprise dans l'œil de Bucky. L'homme n'est pas si détaché, finalement.


	2. Blanche-Neige et le zombie

« C'était vraiment obligatoire, cette petite démonstration d'affection ? »

Steve a l'air embarrassé. Parce que Tony l'a embrassé devant Bucky ou à cause de la dispute qu'il sent arriver ? Tony n'en sait rien. Il demande doucement :

« J'en déduis que tu ne lui as rien dit pour nous ?

— Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, figure-toi ! s'énerve le capitaine. Il m'a déjà fallu du temps pour l'approcher sans qu'il tente de s'enfuir, ensuite, quand il a accepté ma présence, j'ai commencé à évoquer nos souvenirs communs, à lui rappeler qui j'étais et qui _il_ était. Après... entre les examens, les médecins... je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le lui dire.

— Et tu ne trouves pas qu'une petite mise au point s'imposait _juste _avant de le ramener à la Tour ? Pour son bien... et le mien ?

— Si... sûrement, soupire Steve, l'air penaud.

— Mais tu ne lui as rien dit.

— Je ne savais pas comment le lui annoncer ! Je le croyais mort et je découvre qu'il est bien vivant, mais complètement perdu... détruit. Ma priorité a été de faire en sorte qu'il m'accorde sa confiance, qu'il sache à nouveau qu'il peut s'appuyer sur moi. Et... Il regarde Tony, rougit et détourne le regard.

— Que craignais-tu Steve ? Qu'il saute au plafond en apprenant que tu préfères les mecs ? Ou qu'il veuille finir sa mission en apprenant que tu te tapes « le fils de Stark » ? »

Steve a l'air embarrassé mais ne répond pas. Il tend plutôt la main vers le visage de Tony pour une légère caresse.

« Je vais lui parler, Tony. Je vais lui dire pour nous. C'est juste... pas ce soir. Bucky est épuisé, je lui ai montré sa chambre, il doit déjà être en train de dormir. Mais demain... je lui parlerai demain. »

Le capitaine se rapproche de Tony et l'attire doucement dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué, lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

— Ouais, tu me l'as déjà dit, fait le brun en feignant le désintérêt.

— Beaucoup manqué, continue Steve entre deux baisers le long de son cou. Affreusement manqué, dit-il avant de lui prendre la bouche pour un baiser exigeant.

— Paroles, paroles... Et si tu me montrais plutôt à quel point je t'ai manqué ? »

Steve pousse Tony sur le lit.

~0~

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

Allongé sur son lit, Bucky se tourne et se retourne entre ses draps. La colère et la déception l'empêchent de trouver le sommeil.

Steve a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Cela ne devrait pas l'étonner, pourtant. Steve s'est réveillé de son séjour dans la glace il y a quatre ans maintenant. Quatre ans, c'est court mais cela peut suffire pour faire son deuil. Et ce n'est pas comme si Steve l'avait quitté. Ou oublié. Steve ne l'a jamais oublié. Il s'est lancé à sa recherche dès qu'il a su qu'il avait survécu à sa chute. Quelle ironie ! Sa chute aurait dû être mortelle, mais il en a réchappé pour semer la mort autour de lui. Il n'en conserve que des bribes de souvenirs, trop indistincts pour constituer une mémoire, des ordres auxquels obéir, des crimes, du sang, des cris, des morts. Une machine sans états d'âme inutiles. Vivant, mais mort. Si Steve a passé soixante-dix ans à jouer les Blanche-Neige arctiques, Bucky a vécu ces mêmes années comme un chien d'attaque bien dressé. Deux vies en parallèle. Blanche-Neige et le zombie. Le héros et l'assassin.

Bucky soupire. Tant de choses ont changé. À commencer par Steve. Il se souvient du gamin chétif qu'il protégeait des méchancetés des autres enfants, de l'adolescent calme et pensif, tellement doué pour le dessin qu'il réussissait à vous faire sourire ou pleurer en quelques traits de crayon. Il se souvient avec amusement du jeune homme malingre qui voulait tellement s'enrôler dans l'armée pour combattre le nazisme. Tellement qu'il n'avait pas hésité à accepter l'injection de super sérum. Il se souvient avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de crainte de la première fois où il a vu le super soldat. Magnifique mais aussi légèrement frustrant, ce Steve là n'avait plus besoin d'être protégé, n'avait plus besoin de Bucky.

Steve est toujours aussi magnifique, toujours aussi droit mais il a changé. Il semble plus tranquille, plus confiant. Loin du Steve qu'avait connu Bucky, troublé, hésitant, en colère mais incapable d'exprimer cette rage en lui. Oh, extérieurement, Steve a toujours présenté un visage poli, posé. Si gentil et si bien élevé. Mais Bucky savait à quel point il pouvait bouillir intérieurement. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? Joseph Rogers était un alcoolique chronique et violent qui avait au moins eu le bon goût de mourir tôt. Sa mère, la gentille Sarah avec laquelle il était si complice, est morte d'une pneumonie alors qu'il finissait le lycée. Les filles le trouvaient gentil mais préféraient s'afficher au bras du capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée qu'au sien. Et, alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'aider sa patrie, sa silhouette malingre le laissait encore une fois sur la touche. Oui, Steve Rogers avait suffisamment de raisons de se sentir frustré. Mais, et en seulement quatre ans, Steve a mûri, il est plus apaisé, plus serein. Sa rage semble avoir laissé place à une tranquille assurance.

Bucky tape du poing contre le mur. Putain ! Steve semble s'être épanoui dans cette époque, comme si son sommeil forcé l'avait seulement préparé pour une nouvelle mue. Et c'est le fils de Stark qui aurait droit à cet homme là ?! Il revoit avec dégoût le milliardaire caresser et embrasser la joue de Steve. Comme pour marquer son territoire, comme pour lui dire que Steve lui appartient. Bucky grince des dents. Ce connard est aussi arrogant et sûrement aussi coureur que l'était son père, Howard, cette petite merde suffisante qui pensait que tout lui était dû. Mais Steve n'est pas à Tony, il ne le mérite pas.

Lui, Bucky, a toujours été là pour Steve. Il était là quand les gamins se moquaient de lui, il l'a laissé pleurer sur son épaule quand sa mère est morte, il l'a encouragé quand Steve a voulu faire les beaux-arts et que cela lui a valu de se faire traiter de « tapette ». Et quand Steve est devenu Captain America et que plus personne ne se serait avisé de le traiter de tapette, il était encore là. Admiratif et nostalgique du petit Steven, mais bien là. Il aurait préféré tomber encore et encore du train de Zola que de le laisser tomber, lui.

La pièce est soudain étouffante. Ce n'est pas sa chambre, c'est une pièce anonyme et froide, il a besoin de sortir d'ici.

~0~

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

En arrivant dans la cuisine, Bucky réalise trop tard qu'il n'est pas seul. Le fils de Stark est là. En t-shirt et bas de jogging, un verre d'eau à la main. Il lève des yeux surpris et légèrement inquiets vers lui.

« Bucky ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Le soldat l'observe d'un regard froid. Les cheveux en bataille, les joues rosies, un sourire béat plaqué sur son visage fatigué, ce n'est pas faire preuve de perspicacité excessive que de comprendre d'où il vient. De quels bras il vient de sortir. Sa mâchoire se crispe. Imaginer les mains de cet homme sur la peau de Steve, sa bouche lui murmurer des aveux éperdus... ces seules images salissent Steve. Il répond d'un ton rogue :

« Ce sont mes amis qui m'appellent Bucky. Pour vous, ce sera Barnes.

— Très bien. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Barnes ? redemande Tony, un sourire effronté aux lèvres.

— J'avais juste besoin de respirer un peu. On étouffe dans cette tour. Mais puisque je ne peux pas sortir de ma chambre sans tomber sur vous...

— Excusez-moi d'habiter ici, fait Tony en levant les yeux au ciel. Si cela vous dérange tellement, je ne vous retiens pas, vous êtes libre de vous chercher un nouveau toit.

— Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais finir par faire.

— Eh bien, nous progressons, nous allons finir par être d'accord », sourit le milliardaire en finissant son verre.

La suffisance de Tony fait bouillir Bucky. Il est saisi par l'envie de lui faire mal, il veut voir ce petit sourire supérieur disparaître du visage du génie, il veut lui asséner un coup dont il aura du mal à se remettre.

Saisissant à son tour un verre, il le remplit calmement avant de demander tranquillement : « Il est toujours aussi bon ? »

Au regard surpris, puis choqué de Tony, il comprend que le coup a porté. Il veut asséner le coup de grâce.

« Il était parfait. Fougueux mais prévenant, inventif... et tellement insatiable. Les effets du sérum, sans doute, mais pas que. »

Il voit avec satisfaction les iris de Tony s'assombrir sous l'effet de la colère. Mais il se reprend vite. Il est un Stark, après tout. D'une voix posée, il lui répond : « Exactement. Doué, attentif et insatiable, en effet. Je suis venu me réhydrater et reprendre quelques forces avant le deuxième round. Il faut bien que je compense l'absence de super sérum dans mes veines, hein ? Sur ce, fait-il en descendant de son tabouret, je vais vous laisser, _Barnes_, dit-il en appuyant sur le patronyme de son interlocuteur. Mon amant m'attend là-haut. Prêt à gémir mon nom quand je le prendrai contre - »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Bucky l'a attrapé par le cou et propulsé contre le mur. Sa main pressée contre la gorge du milliardaire, il gronde : « Enfoiré ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ?! Vous croyez que votre fric peut tout acheter ?! Steve n'est pas une pute qu'on saute à la va-vite ! Je vous préviens, Stark, traitez-le bien ou je viendrais personnellement vous arracher ce qui vous sert de couilles ! »

Tony commence à avoir du mal à respirer mais la colère prend le pas sur la peur.

« Comme vous vous êtes personnellement occupé de faire taire mon père ? », crache-t-il.

Barnes fronce les sourcils, perplexe, et desserre légèrement sa prise.

« Je... », commence-t-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? On vous entend crier depuis l'ascenseur ! Steve arrive dans la cuisine et reste interdit devant le tableau qui s'offre à lui. Bucky, lâche-le ! Tu es en train de l'étouffer ! »

Le soldat obéit immédiatement et relâche le milliardaire qui se laisse tomber au sol et s'emploie à retrouver son souffle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande à nouveau Steve avec effarement.

— Il t'a insulté ! répond Bucky en montrant Tony du doigt.

— N'importe quoi ! crache Tony. À moins que ce taré considère comme une insulte le fait que toi et moi sommes ensemble ! Il va falloir vous y faire, Barnes, Steve est avec moi, couche avec moi, vit avec moi ! Si cela vous débecte, la sortie est par là ! », explose-t-il en désignant la porte.

« Ça suffit, maintenant ! crie Steve. Bucky, Tony t'accueille sous son toit parce que je le lui ai demandé, parce que je l'ai... prié de le faire. Et tu le remercies en l'agressant ? Tony... je suis désolé... c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû... ce n'est pas... Le super soldat hésite, soupire, puis finit par demander, Tony, s'il te plaît, tu peux nous laisser seuls ? Je te rejoins dans notre chambre un peu plus tard. »

Tony s'apprête à répliquer vertement. Oui, c'est de la faute de Steve, oui il aurait dû. Dû parler à Bucky à propos d'eux, dû lui parler à lui, Tony, à propos de Bucky et de lui et, pour commencer, non, il n'aurait jamais dû ramener ce cinglé chez eux. Mais il croise le regard las de Steve et ses récriminations se coincent dans sa gorge. Steve a le même regard fatigué que le jour où il lui a appris la vérité sur la mort de ses parents. Ce jour où la douleur de Steve l'a frappé en plein cœur, le jour où il l'a laissé partir à la recherche de son ancien ami.

Alors il se tait et hoche la tête. « Très bien, je t'attends là-haut », dit-il avant de tourner les talons, sans oser le regarder plus longtemps.

~0~

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

« Tu aurais pu me le dire.

— Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer. Je t'ai cru mort si longtemps et quand j'ai... quand je t'ai retrouvé, tu ne te souvenais pas de moi, alors j'ai cru que peut-être, tu aurais oublié ce qu'il y avait eu entre nous. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perturber davantage. »

Bucky rit sombrement.

« Quelle chierie, hein ? J'évoluais dans une bienheureuse inconscience et quand je retrouve la mémoire, quand je te retrouve enfin, c'est pour réaliser que je t'ai perdu.

— Je suis désolé, Bucky. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire mal, souffle Steve, l'air de porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

— Je sais. Moi, je te connais, dit-il, presque fièrement, je sais qui tu es vraiment. Tu ne ferais jamais de mal à quelqu'un volontairement. C'est juste que... Il lui pose la main sur l'épaule. Dis-moi juste... dis-moi qu'il n'est pas aussi puant qu'il en a l'air. Dis-moi qu'il te traite comme tu le mérites et qu'il en vaut la peine. Je ne supporterais pas de te savoir avec un connard.

— C'est quelqu'un de bien, Bucky, fait Steve en secouant la tête. Je sais qu'il peut paraître... superficiel... arrogant. C'est ce que j'ai cru quand je l'ai rencontré. Je le lui ai reproché, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Mais ces airs qu'il se donne... c'est autant une armure pour lui que celle d'Iron Man. C'est un homme courageux, qui nous a tous sauvés, mais c'est aussi quelqu'un de sensible. Il soupire en se passant une main dans les cheveux. J'aimerais vraiment que tu apprennes à le connaître, Bucky. Cela signifierait beaucoup pour moi, termine-t-il avec un regard implorant.

— Il vaudrait mieux que je parte d'ici. Je ne peux déjà pas l'encadrer et il me le rend bien. Ça va forcément déraper.

— Non ! Je viens juste de te retrouver, je ne veux pas te perdre encore. Bucky... Steve l'attrape par le bras et plante son regard trop bleu dans celui du Soldat de l'Hiver. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, tout ce que nous avons partagé... je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas l'oublier. »

Ses mots et son regard fiévreux ébranlent le brun. Il devrait faire ce qu'il a annoncé et partir, mais voir Steve suppliant et malheureux le dévaste. _Sois honnête, même s'il avait l'air serein, tu aurais du mal à accepter de le quitter._

« Il ne va pas apprécier, soupire-t-il finalement.

— Je vais lui parler. »


	3. La Crevette neurasthénique

Tony est couché quand Steve rentre enfin dans leur chambre. Il semble dormir mais le capitaine le connaît mieux que ça. Il s'assied sur le matelas, dos tourné au brun et soupire : « Je suis désolé. »

Tony ne répond pas. Le blond continue :

« J'aurais dû lui parler.

— Yep.

— J'aurais dû te parler.

— Yep.

— Tu m'en veux ?

— Yep. »

Steve tressaille mais reprend :

« Je comprends. Tout est de ma faute.

— Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, bordel ?!

— Je... Je pensais qu'il avait oublié. Il retrouve progressivement la mémoire mais... Steve hésite avant de reprendre. Pendant les quelques jours que nous avons passés ensemble, il a semblé se souvenir de notre amitié mais il n'a jamais évoqué ce qu'il y avait eu d'autre entre nous. J'ai fini par croire que toute cette partie de sa mémoire avait été effacée... bousillée par Hydra. C'est affreux mais quelque part, je me suis senti... soulagé. »

Qu'il est loin le capitaine qui mène son équipe sans faiblir, sans jamais hésiter, pense Tony. Il ressemble à un gamin obligé de confesser une grosse bêtise et qui essaie de présenter ça de la façon la moins moche possible pour limiter les dégâts.

« Soulagé ? répète Tony en se tournant vers lui.

— Oui, répond doucement Steve. Tu sais, quand on m'a sorti de la glace, cela avait beau faire soixante-dix ans que j'avais perdu Bucky, pour moi, il ne s'était écoulé que quelques jours. J'étais dévasté, avoue-t-il en se tournant à son tour vers le milliardaire. J'ai dû m'adapter à une autre époque, à un nouveau monde, en me faisant à l'idée que j'y étais seul. Mais très vite, il y a eu les Avengers. J'ai repris mon rôle de Captain America, j'ai retrouvé une équipe, une mission. J'avais toujours mal mais j'avais un but, une raison de continuer. Et plus tard, quand tu as eu tes « problèmes », dit pudiquement le capitaine, je voulais seulement t'aider, soutenir mon coéquipier qui allait mal. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je pourrais de nouveau... tomber amoureux, finit-il avec un gentil sourire. J'avais doucement fait mon deuil de Bucky, sans vraiment le réaliser. Je l'ai aimé de toute mon âme mais j'ai fini par accepter que je l'avais perdu. Quand je suis venu à la Tour pour te remettre sur pied, sans le savoir, j'avais tourné la page. Je ne pensais pas être prêt à aimer de nouveau mais je l'étais. »

Le regard que Steve pose sur lui est suffisant pour le faire fondre. Tony voudrait le prendre dans ses bras et oublier, même momentanément, le nouvel hôte de la Tour Stark, mais il doit savoir.

« Tu as dit que tu étais soulagé parce que tu pensais qu'il avait oublié votre histoire. Mais il n'a rien oublié. Il est devenu fou furieux quand il a compris qu'on était ensemble.

— Oui, soupire Steve.

— Vous n'avez jamais « officiellement » rompu tous les deux. Pour lui, vous êtes toujours ensemble, il me voit comme un intrus.

— Je lui ai parlé, Tony. Il a compris, il n'est pas... heureux de la situation, bien sûr, mais il comprend. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour l'accepter pleinement, mais nous avons été séparés si longtemps, nous -

— C'est bien le problème, n'est-ce pas ? le coupe vivement Tony. Vous avez été séparés. Vous ne vous êtes pas séparés. Si Bucky n'était pas tombé, si tu n'avais pas choisi de te sacrifier... vous seriez toujours ensemble, finit-il en secouant la tête.

— Ça fait beaucoup de si, Tony, répond gentiment Steve. Et rien ne dit que nous serions restés ensemble. »

Le génie lève les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien. Où veux-tu en venir, Tony ?

— Pourquoi l'as-tu ramené ici ? »

Steve s'apprête à répondre mais referme la bouche quand il comprend le véritable sens de la question de son amant. Il secoue la tête, incrédule.

« Tu crois que... ? Tony, non ! Je t'ai dit que ce que j'éprouvais pour lui n'avait rien à voir avec ce que nous vivions et -

— Oui, tu me l'as dit, l'interrompt encore Tony. Mais tu as également sciemment oublié de me dire qu'il avait été plus qu'un ami pour toi. Alors, tu me comprendras si j'ai quelques doutes », dit doucement le génie.

Steve détourne brièvement le regard avant de se pencher résolument vers Tony. Il prend son visage entre ses mains et l'oblige à le regarder.

« Je sais que j'ai mal géré tout ça et je comprends que tu puisses te poser des questions. J'aurais dû être franc avec toi dès le départ, je le reconnais. Mais... Tony, je t'en prie, crois-moi quand je te dis que je t'aime et que j'ai besoin de toi. Tony va répondre mais le capitaine l'en empêche. J'ai aimé Bucky, je l'aime encore - Tony tressaille - c'est mon ami. Il était mon meilleur ami avant que nous devenions amants. Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps, il a toujours été là pour moi, il m'a toujours soutenu. Je... je l'admirais, il était tout ce que j'aurais voulu être, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Son regard s'est fait rêveur à l'évocation de ses souvenirs. Je crois que j'avais déjà le béguin pour lui bien avant de pouvoir mettre un mot sur ce sentiment, soupire-t-il. Il était beau et fort... tout ce que je n'étais pas. Moi, j'étais toujours malade, je ressemblais à une crevette neurasthénique et lui, il était... solaire. Toutes les filles étaient folles de lui, sourit-il. Alors, à l'époque, je ne lui aurais jamais avoué ce que je ressentais pour lui. Et puis, la guerre a éclaté, j'ai reçu l'injection de super sérum et l'unité de Bucky a été capturée. Je suis allé le chercher et nous avons combattu ensemble. Je n'oublierai jamais la façon dont il m'a regardé alors, la surprise et l'admiration dans ses yeux. Ce regard... à partir de là, j'ai osé lui faire comprendre ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Il faut dire aussi que c'était une autre époque, il y avait ce sentiment d'urgence, nous ne savions jamais si nous allions revenir de mission... cela a probablement contribué à... notre rapprochement. »

Il se tait enfin et Tony n'ose pas briser le silence. Steve n'est pas quelqu'un qui se livre facilement, il lui en a probablement plus dit sur lui en quelques minutes que pendant toute la durée de leur relation. Captain America semble s'extirper difficilement de ses souvenirs, il soupire et lui sourit.

« Personne ne sait comment aurait évolué notre relation. Elle se serait peut-être finie comme elle avait commencé, avec la guerre. Ou nous serions restés ensemble, en cachant soigneusement nos sentiments aux autres... je n'en sais rien. Mais je sais une chose, c'était il y a longtemps et la vie a fait que c'est terminé. Je t'aime, répète-t-il, je regrette que, parce que je t'ai caché des choses, tu puisses en douter. »

Tony plante le regard dans celui du capitaine, à la recherche d'une étincelle qui lui indiquerait que l'autre lui ment, ou qu'il garde d'autres choses pour lui, peu importe. Steve supporte son regard sans ciller, calme et tranquille.

Le brun soupire finalement et se résout à parler. À son tour d'être honnête.

« Tu sais, je crois que je l'ai toujours su. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai tellement eu peur quand tu m'as annoncé que tu partais à sa recherche. J'avais bien compris que je n'étais pas le premier et, à la façon dont tu parlais de lui, je me suis douté qu'il avait dû être plus qu'un ami pour toi. Je me suis senti tellement... jaloux, dit Tony comme s'il prononçait l'adjectif pour la première fois, tellement minable aussi, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je crevais de trouille à l'idée qu'il se passe quelque chose et que tu reviennes en disant que tu avais retrouvé l'amour de ta vie... ou que tu ne reviennes pas du tout, d'ailleurs. »

Steve n'est pas vraiment étonné par cette déclaration. Il sait que Tony, sous ses airs bravaches, traîne des tonnes de problèmes non résolus. Il connaît son manque de confiance en lui, sa peur panique d'être trahi ou abandonné. Il s'en veut d'autant plus pour ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité plus tôt. Il l'enlace, embrasse doucement sa tempe et lui chuchote à l'oreille : « Je t'aime, Tony. Je ne te quitterai jamais. »

~0~

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

La vie a repris comme avant à la Tour Stark. Presque comme avant.

Évidemment, Tony n'a pas exigé le départ de Bucky. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui en manque mais il n'a pas du tout envie de revoir chez Steve ce regard las et fiévreux qui lui a fait tant de mal. Son amant est heureux d'avoir retrouvé son ami, son Bucky. Il se dit qu'il comprend. Steve a perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait. C'est vrai, Peggy est toujours vivante. Pour le moment. Mais voir l'ancien agent, si diminuée et si désorientée par la maladie, est une épreuve pour le capitaine. Il revient de chacune de ses visites à Peggy Carter, inconsolable et l'air misérable.

Et Steve a dû se faire à un nouveau monde. Tony se dit souvent qu'il ressemble à un voyageur temporel coincé au XXIe siècle et qui a dû accepter l'idée qu'il ne retrouverait plus jamais son époque. Il n'approuve pas forcément les changements qui se sont opérés mais il comprend que c'est désormais le monde dans lequel il vit et il s'en accommode plus qu'il ne les accepte. Alors, oui, Tony comprend que Steve veuille passer du temps avec Barnes. Il est le dernier lien avec son époque. Son ami. Son ancien amant, grince-t-il intérieurement. Mais il est bien décidé à ne pas laisser sa jalousie prendre le dessus. Alors, il serre les dents, Tony. Et il sourit. Personne ne viendra lui reprocher de se montrer maussade ou mesquin.

Il a accepté avec magnanimité les excuses de Barnes. Il a même organisé une petite soirée pour le présenter aux autres. Oh, rien de démesuré, juste quelques amis triés sur le volet, les Avengers, Rhodey, Sam, Jane, Pepper et son nouveau fiancé, John. Ou James ? Il ne s'agirait pas que Barnes se sente isolé ou obligé à se cloîtrer dans la Tour. Steve a trouvé que c'était une excellente idée et lui a adressé un sourire qui lui est allé droit au cœur. Barnes a remercié du bout des lèvres.

Bon, la soirée n'a pas vraiment été un succès éclatant. Les regards que Nat a adressés au soldat auraient pu marquer le début d'une nouvelle ère glaciaire. Clint, béat depuis que l'espionne ne cache plus la flèche qu'elle porte autour du cou, calque ses attitudes en tous points sur celle de la Russe. Ils ont donc été deux à foudroyer Barnes du regard ce soir-là. Tony s'est presque senti désolé pour lui. Presque. Il ne faut pas exagérer.

Bruce s'est montré très intéressé par le bras cybernétique du Soldat de l'Hiver et a réussi à lui arracher la promesse de quelques examens. Tony qui n'avait pas osé lui faire cette requête, note mentalement de demander une copie des résultats à son ami. Thor a tapé sur l'épaule de « l'ami Bucky », le faisant hoqueter pendant que Tony et Jane retenaient à grand peine un sourire. Mais Thor aime tout le monde. Même son emo de petit frère.

Rhodey et Sam l'ont détaillé avec tout le soin dont peuvent faire preuve deux militaires devant une arme potentiellement capable d'exploser. Et Sam a vu le Soldat de l'Hiver en action. Même s'il a accepté d'aider Steve à le chercher, il semble toujours méfiant. Et sceptique.

Pepper... Virginia Potts, la charmante et très efficace PDG de Stark Industries a souri poliment à leur invité, a échangé quelques paroles aimables avec lui, mais l'inflexible Pepper a adressé à Tony un regard froid, le regard estampillé « Tony, je vais devoir te demander des explications ». Tony n'aime pas ce regard.

Quand tout le monde a enfin vidé les lieux ce soir-là, Steve remercie chaleureusement Tony, pendant que Bucky se sent obligé de bredouiller quelques mots inintelligibles. Le milliardaire lève intérieurement les yeux au ciel, soulagé d'être débarrassé de cette corvée. Dès demain, il pourra repartir au labo et passer des heures bienheureuses loin du Soldat de l'Hiver.

**OoO**

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Elena, c'était exactement l'impression que je voulais qu'il fasse ;)


	4. Trois hommes heureux

Tony passe beaucoup de temps au labo. Il y a toujours passé beaucoup de temps, c'est vrai. Il a besoin de créer, d'examiner, de comprendre, de perfectionner. Il n'a été que trop heureux de laisser la direction de l'empire familial à Pepper. D'abord, parce que son ancienne assistante fait la meilleure PDG qu'on puisse rêver, au grand dam de tous les imbéciles qui avaient ricané en apprenant sa nomination à ce poste, ensuite et surtout, parce que Tony se libère ainsi un temps précieux dédié à la création. Dire que, ce matin, au lieu de se plonger avec délices dans l'étude attentive des rapports transmis par Bruce, il pourrait assister à une réunion d'actionnaires ou à un comité de direction. Tony en frissonne d'aversion. Oui, confier la direction de Stark Industries à Pepper a été une des meilleures décisions de toute sa carrière d'homme d'affaires.

Et, si Tony veut se montrer honnête envers lui-même, il voit de plus en plus son cher labo comme un refuge. Ici, au moins, il n'a pas à se demander si c'est le regard de Bucky braqué sur lui qui lui donne une furieuse envie de se gratter la nuque. Il n'a pas à faire semblant de sourire devant lui pour ne pas inquiéter Steve. Il peut l'oublier pendant quelques heures. Quoi que... Non, tout le ramène à Bucky. La façon qu'il a de sourire lui aussi en présence de Steve, sans que son sourire n'amène seulement une étincelle de vie au fond de ses prunelles. Son regard glacial et ses traits crispés dès que Steve quitte la pièce ou détourne suffisamment le regard. Ce regard... Tony se sent en permanence observé, jugé. Comme s'il attendait le premier faux-pas de Tony, comme s'il espérait une seule et bonne raison de lui régler son compte. _Je vous préviens, Stark, traitez-le bien ou je viendrais personnellement vous arracher ce qui vous sert de couilles ! _Tony hausse les épaules.

Espère, connard !

Il voudrait bien se montrer un peu plus compréhensif. Non, ce n'est pas la faute de Bucky s'il a été transformé en machine à tuer. Oui, à sa place, il serait devenu fou de douleur s'il avait retrouvé l'homme qu'il aimait, heureux dans les bras d'un autre. Conneries ! Tout ça, c'est très bien quand on n'est pas directement concerné. Lavage de cerveau ou pas, Tony ne peut pardonner la mort de ses parents. Il se demande ce qu'était sur le point de dire Barnes quand Steve est entré dans la cuisine. Il a eu l'air réellement perplexe quand Tony l'a accusé d'avoir assassiné son père. Parce qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas ou parce que ce n'était pas lui ? Et quand bien même, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Bucky travaillait pour Hydra, le sang qu'il a sur les mains sera difficile à effacer. Plus difficile que celui qui colle encore à celles du Marchand de mort ? Oh, la ferme.

Le génie se replonge dans les relevés établis par Bruce. Le bras de Bucky lui offre plus de perspectives que son propriétaire. Il voit déjà les améliorations qu'il pourrait apporter à son armure en s'appuyant sur la technologie utilisée ici. Hydra et Barnes lui doivent bien ça. Une sorte de compensation, pourrait-on dire.

Tony sourit. À quoi ça sert d'être en vie si on a pas de raison de l'être ? Il ne sent jamais aussi en vie que lorsqu'il crée. À l'abri dans son laboratoire, Tony trouve sa raison d'être. Il est heureux.

~0~

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

Steve regarde Bucky lui parler. Il pourrait passer des heures à parler avec lui, _et tu te rappelles quand... ?, Qu'est-ce qu'on a ri le jour où... _tant de souvenirs qui ressurgissent, de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus précis au fil des jours. Des souvenirs heureux, des drames, des petits riens, des grands secrets. Il ne lasse pas d'évoquer avec lui ces souvenirs communs, ce passé partagé. Parce que cela fait du bien à son ami. Évoquer leur enfance à Brooklyn ou les moments passés ensemble en marge des batailles lui ramène progressivement James Buchanan Barnes et repousse doucement le Soldat de l'Hiver. Bucky ressemble de moins en moins à l'animal acculé qu'il avait retrouvé au terme de sa longue traque. Il est moins tendu, il sourit davantage. Il lui arrive parfois même de rire franchement, pour le plus grand plaisir de son ancien équipier.

Et parce que cela lui fait du bien, à lui aussi. Assis à côté de Bucky, il se perd dans les images d'un passé révolu. Un passé pas toujours heureux mais que la présence de son ami réussissait à illuminer, il le réalise pleinement aujourd'hui. Il boit ses paroles, émerveillé de le voir sourire.

Il est heureux, Steve. Il aime Tony et Tony l'aime. Son meilleur ami lui a été rendu. Il n'est pas sottement heureux au point de ne pas voir que Tony et Bucky prennent énormément sur eux pour ne pas se sauter à la gorge, métaphoriquement ou littéralement parlant. Il est bien conscient que l'ingénieur passe plus de temps dans son labo pour éviter de croiser trop souvent Bucky. Il a perçu les regards que le soldat adresse au milliardaire quand il pense qu'il ne le voit pas. Il se dit juste que leur relation va évoluer, s'améliorer au fur et à mesure que Bucky redevient lui-même. Quand Tony connaîtra le Bucky qu'il a connu, il ne pourra que l'apprécier. Comme lui l'a apprécié. Et il se fait fort de montrer à Bucky ce qu'il peut y avoir de touchant chez Tony. Il en est sûr, ces deux-là vont finir par s'estimer. On peut toujours rêver.

~0~

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

Bucky est heureux à la Tour, finalement. Principalement parce que Steve y vit, c'est vrai. La journée, cet imbécile prétentieux de Stark s'enferme dans son labo, alors il a Steve pour lui tout seul. Ils s'entraînent ensemble, Steve l'emmène visiter la ville, ils revoient les lieux de leur enfance, qui restent familiers malgré le temps passé. Le capitaine lui parle changement, évolution, nouvelles mentalités. Bucky comprend avec amusement que certains aspects de ce monde déconcertent autant Steve qu'ils le ravissent. Quelque part, il est resté le petit garçon curieux et enthousiaste qu'a connu Bucky. Et ils parlent. Tout le temps. De leurs souvenirs communs, amers ou joyeux, de ce monde nouveau qui est désormais le leur. Steve lui raconte ce qu'il a vécu après son réveil, tandis que lui tente de rassembler les images floues qui lui restent de ses années Hydra. Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir tout se rappeler.

Le fils de Stark l'a accusé d'avoir tué ses parents. Il a beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il est incapable de s'en rappeler. Est-ce lui qui a saboté les freins de la voiture de Howard ? C'est possible même si cela ne lui évoque rien. Sa mémoire est un immonde fatras d'images tordues, de corps souffrants, mutilés, de cris, de pleurs. Il l'a peut-être fait. Il préférerait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Pas pour Howard. Pas pour Tony. Le sort des Stark l'indiffère. Mais la façon dont Steve le regarde lui importe.

Le regard que Steve pose sur lui est chaleureux et confiant. Il le regarde comme avant. Avant la guerre, avant Hydra, avant Anthony Edward Stark. Il ne le blâme pas pour les crimes du Soldat de l'Hiver et Bucky refuse que cela change. Il veut le voir lui sourire, il veut qu'il continue à le regarder comme il le fait.

Il lui rappelle le tour pendable qu'ils avaient joué à Phyllis Audlington, la vieille folle aux chats qui racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait été enlevée par des extraterrestres à la peau bleue. Un jour, alors qu'elle avait mis son linge à sécher dehors, ils avaient échangé ses dessous respectables contre une lingerie affriolante. « Où as-tu trouvé ça ? », avait demandé Steve. Bucky s'était contenté de lui faire un clin d'œil et de sourire. La pauvre vieille avait poussé des cris d'orfraie et, en les voyant se tordre de rire, les avait traités de graines de voyou et menacés des pires représailles.

« Elle espérait peut-être que ses extraterrestres à peau bleue allaient venir nous enlever, nous aussi, fait Steve entre deux rires.

— Mais finalement, ce ne sont pas les extraterrestres qui nous ont séparés », répond doucement Bucky en avançant la main pour lui caresser la joue.

Le blond incline la tête contre cette main qui le réconforte, dans un geste qui leur est à tous deux familier. Il ferme les yeux et soupire avant de les rouvrir et de se reculer précipitamment, comme si le contact de cette main l'avait brûlé.

« Je... Tony m'attend pour sortir, je dois me dépêcher. Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller tout seul ?

— Je crois pouvoir me faire une omelette sans mettre le feu à la Tour, oui », répond le brun, amusé.

Steve a un sourire contrit et se hâte de quitter la pièce.

Bucky sourit. Steve peut bien se mentir à lui-même, tenter de le convaincre que sa relation avec Stark est solide, il ne peut pas le tromper, lui. Steve est troublé et il compte bien tout faire pour approfondir ce trouble.

~0~

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

Tony met la dernière main à son armure. Les améliorations apportées grâce au bras de Bucky le ravissent. Il se recule et admire son œuvre avec les yeux de Chimène.

« Jarvis, tu lances le diagnostic ? J'aimerais pouvoir commencer les premiers essais avant la semaine prochaine.

— Bien, monsieur.

— Steve est dans la Tour, Jarvis ?

— Le capitaine Rogers est rentré il y a une heure, monsieur. Il est actuellement dans son atelier, avec votre invité. »

Tony grimace. Quand Steve a emménagé dans la Tour, il a posé ses valises dans son penthouse mais Tony a réservé certaines pièces de la Tour à l'usage exclusif du capitaine. Tout comme lui a besoin de l'intimité de son laboratoire, il est persuadé que Steve a besoin d'un lieu qui ne soit qu'à lui. Un lieu où il puisse dessiner, lire, se retrancher quand l'ambiance tourne à l'orage avec Tony. Lui, Tony, n'y met jamais les pieds. Il considère que l'atelier de Steve est son domaine réservé, presqu'un sanctuaire inviolable. Savoir Bucky là-bas le hérisse.

Il sait qu'il se montre injuste. C'est normal, logique, que Steve veuille montrer « sa » pièce à son ami. Steve considère sûrement que cela fait partie de la thérapie. Il soupire. Il faut vraiment qu'il maîtrise ses accès de jalousie irraisonnés. Bucky semble aller mieux, ce cinglé pourrait même parfois passer pour « normal », se dit-il en riant sombrement. Encore un peu et le taré pourra vider les lieux. Bon débarras ! Tony a hâte de pouvoir sortir de son labo sans se retrouver face à Barnes et à son regard scrutateur. Même si cela pourrait se passer plus mal, reconnaît-il intérieurement. Passer ses journées au labo, seul ou avec Bruce, pendant que Steve chaperonne son ami, lui permet de limiter ses contacts avec le psychopathe. Et la nuit n'appartient qu'à Steve et lui. Steve lui prouve tous les soirs avec une ardeur renouvelée à quel point il l'aime. Même si Tony ne peut s'empêcher de se demander dans quelle mesure les ardeurs de Steve ne sont pas teintées de reconnaissance. Ou de regrets, frissonne-t-il.

Tony, tu perds la boule, il est temps que tu arrêtes de jouer les savants fous et que tu sortes un peu de ce labo. Va retrouver Steve, montre-lui à quel point tu es content de le voir. Marque ton territoire, bordel ! Et que ce connard de Bucky aille se faire foutre ! Mais pas par Steve, ajoute la petite voix narquoise perchée dans sa tête. Oh, la ferme.

~0~

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

Quand Tony arrive devant l'atelier, il entend les voix de Steve et de Bucky lui parvenir par la porte entrouverte. Il les entend rire comme des gamins et se sent bêtement exclu. Il pense à faire discrètement demi-tour mais la voix de Steve le cloue sur place.

« Ce sourire...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon sourire ?

— Tu me souriais comme ça, autrefois. Tu me regardais en souriant avant la bataille et je me sentais invincible. Je me sentais... unique.

— Tu l'étais. Tu l'es toujours. Tu étais déjà unique avant la guerre, avant le sérum... », dit Barnes avec fougue.

Le capitaine lui adresse un petit sourire triste.

« Je suis désolé, Bucky. Je suis désolé que les choses se soient passées comme ça. Je pensais que tu étais mort mais je n'ai pas cherché à en avoir la preuve... J'aurais dû... J'aurais dû savoir que tu pouvais survivre à cette chute.

— Tu n'as pas à te sentir désolé. Personne n'aurait pu penser que j'y survivrais.

— Si tu avais été à ma place, tu m'aurais cherché. Non, ne dis rien. J'étais ton capitaine et un officier ne doit pas laisser ses hommes derrière lui. Et toi... tu étais mon équipier, mon frère, mon amant... j'ai le sentiment de t'avoir abandonné.

— Ce n'est pas le sentiment que j'en ai, répond doucement Barnes. Tu avais une mission, tu devais mettre Schmidt hors d'état de nuire. Tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de perdre un temps précieux à chercher un soldat très probablement mort en mission. Et, dès que tu as su, tu m'as cherché. Non, tu ne m'as jamais abandonné.

— Pourquoi je me sens si mal, alors ? soupire Steve en se penchant légèrement vers son ami. Hydra a détruit la majorité de ses archives mais, même avec le peu que nous avons pu retrouver, j'ai une image assez précise de ce que tu as dû traverser. Si j'avais pris le temps de te chercher, tu ne serais pas tombé entre les mains d'Hydra, tu n'aurais pas eu à subir leur lavage de cerveau, à endurer tous ces traitements inhumains... Seigneur, Bucky ! Comment peut-on infliger ça à un être humain ? Il reprend plus bas. Si j'avais été plus attentif, il n'y aurait jamais eu de Soldat de l'Hiver, il n'y aurait jamais eu de-

— Stark ? », hasarde Barnes.

Tony s'est figé et retient sa respiration en attendant la réponse de Steve.

« J'aime Tony. Le milliardaire entend le soupir frustré de Bucky. Je sais que tu le prends pour un bouffon, sans profondeur et sans intérêt. Mais je sais qui il est vraiment. C'est un homme honnête et généreux. C'est l'homme que j'aime et je suis heureux de me réveiller tous les jours à ses côtés. Il soupire et se prend la tête dans les mains. C'est juste que... Oh, merde, Bucky ! Je l'aime mais quand je te regarde, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui ce serait passé si-

— Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas dire, Steve, l'interrompt l'assassin. Si tu ne le penses pas, ne dis rien, ou je partirai, et cette fois, tu ne me retrouveras jamais.

— Regarde-moi, Bucky. »

Steve plante résolument son regard dans celui de Bucky. Ce que Tony lit dans ces yeux bleus lui fait l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur. S'il avait un cœur, bien sûr. Il n'a jamais pu résister à Steve quand il le regarde comme ça. Il n'en veut donc même pas à Bucky quand il le voit saisir la nuque de Steve et poser ses lèvres sur celles du capitaine. Quand Steve renverse Bucky sur le canapé, il fait enfin demi-tour, en réfléchissant à un moyen de sauver la face. Il est un Stark, après tout.

**OoO**

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Oui, il y a une citation extraite d'_Iron Man_ dans ce chapitre. ;)

Et oui, je suis affreusement sadique avec Tony. Mon pauvre bébé... :(


	5. Vaudeville

« Moira ? C'est Tony. Oui, je vais bien. Tu peux passer à la Tour ? Rapidement ? J'ai un service à te demander. Merci. Je t'attends. »

Tony raccroche.

~0~

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

En rentrant dans la chambre, Steve n'en a pas cru ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Mais c'était bien Tony, au lit, dans leur lit, avec une femme. Une belle brune aux longues jambes, a-t-il le temps de noter. Le capitaine n'est même pas en colère, juste stupéfait. Incrédule. Il a l'impression d'être plongé au beau milieu d'une minable comédie de boulevard.

Tony tourne la tête vers lui, l'air à peine gêné.

« Hé ! Steve ! Voici Moira. Moira, dis bonjour à Steve.

— Bonjour, Steve », le salue docilement la jeune femme.

Steve l'ignore complètement et se plante en face du milliardaire.

« Merde, Tony ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Tu as bu, c'est ça ?

— Je n'ai rien bu depuis des lustres, capitaine. Juré, craché !

— Qu'est-ce que... ?! »

Steve est effaré. Le Tony qu'il a sous les yeux n'est pas le sien. Il lui rappelle le Tony d'avant, le playboy qui ramenait chaque soir une fille différente avant de la jeter au petit matin. Ou de la faire jeter, élégamment mais fermement, par Pepper.

Tony a enfilé t-shirt et caleçon. Il soupire et s'adresse à la fille : « Moira, laisse-nous, tu veux bien ? »

La brune ramasse prestement ses affaires et sort de la chambre en fermant soigneusement la porte. Tony soupire à nouveau. Ce qu'il s'apprête à dire lui coûte visiblement.

« Je sais. Et je suis navré que tu l'apprennes de cette manière. C'est juste que... je n'étais pas sûr.

— Pas sûr de quoi ? De ce que je pourrais ressentir en te voyant au lit avec une fille ? »

Tony retient un sourire ironique. _Allez, en piste, Tony, sois convaincant._

« Steve, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Je me serais sûrement laissé couler. Il soupire. Quand tu as débarqué à la Tour... Tony lui adresse un sourire doux-amer avant de poursuivre. J'étais au bord du gouffre et j'avais décidé de me laisser tomber. Je t'ai détesté pour avoir voulu m'en sortir. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant avec ton complexe du Saint-Bernard ! fait-il avec un petit rire sans joie. Mais tu es resté, évidemment. Tu ne m'as pas lâché jusqu'à ce que je remonte la pente... et même après, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu es vraiment un mec bien, Steve.

— Mais ? Parce que je suppose qu'il y a un mais ? Alors, quoi ? Je suis un mec si bien que cela te donne envie de sauter la première qui passe ? Dans notre lit ? Ne me sors pas le « Tu es trop bien pour moi » ou je t'en colle une ! Putain, Tony, parle !

— Quelque part, si, tu es trop bien pour moi. Hou là, du calme captain ! fait Tony en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. C'est juste... je viens de réaliser que tout cela... ce n'est pas pour moi.

— Tout cela, quoi ? explose le capitaine qui semble au bord de l'apoplexie.

— La vie à deux, la routine, ces petites habitudes qu'on prend et dont on ne sort plus... Cela n'a pas marché avec Pepper. Pourtant, j'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé, j'aurais tellement voulu que ça marche mais ça ne marche pas, même avec toi. »

Steve le regarde, stupéfait.

« Tu disais que -

— Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Et je le pensais. Je le croyais quand je te l'ai dit. À un moment, j'étais terrifié à l'idée que tu me laisses, mais je crois en fait que je craignais par-dessus de tout de me retrouver seul. Après... après le portail, j'étais tellement mal... et toi, tu m'as fait tellement de bien... je me suis accroché à toi comme un noyé à la bouée qu'on lui lance. Mais aujourd'hui... et grâce à toi, dit-il avec un petit sourire en direction du capitaine, je me sens redevenir moi-même. Et je réalise que tout ça... ça m'étouffe. Au début, ce cadre, ces règles que tu m'as imposées, c'était... j'en avais besoin et cela m'a aidé, cela m'a permis de sortir la tête de l'eau, de me reconstruire. Mais aujourd'hui, je sens bien que cela me pèse. Devoir manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour, manger à heures fixes, ne plus boire ou alors en affrontant ton regard désapprobateur dès que je dépasse le demi-verre, rouler moins vite, faire plus de sport... Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu en pension. Et l'idée de... de m'engager... définitivement... Cela me terrifie.

— Et tu ne pouvais pas me parler de tes doutes _avant _de t'envoyer cette fille ?

— Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je voulais. Je t'aime... je t'aimais... mais je me sens étouffer avec toi, il vaut mieux qu'on arrête tout avant de piétiner tout ce qu'on a pu connaître de beau. »

Le capitaine le regarde avec scepticisme.

« C'est à cause de Bucky ? Il -

— Non, non ! le coupe vivement Tony. Rien à voir avec Bucky. Bon, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas ravi de sa présence ici mais cela n'a rien à voir avec ma décision. C'est juste que...Oh, merde, Steve ! Moi, marié ? L'homme d'une seule femme ou d'un seul homme ? Putain ! Je suis Tony Stark et sur ma tombe, on gravera « Ci-gît Tony Stark, playboy milliardaire, arrogant fils de pute, son lit a vu défiler plus de belles filles que toute l'histoire du concours Miss America ! » Comment je ne m'en pas suis rendu compte avant, ça, c'est incompréhensible. C'était mort avant d'avoir pu commencer. Il a un petit rire sans joie et soupire. J'aime séduire, Steve, l'idée même d'un engagement me terrifie.

— Je croyais que tout ça ne t'intéressait plus, glisse doucement Steve.

— Je le croyais aussi. Mais on ne change pas sa nature. Je suis inconstant et j'aime ça. Je veux reprendre ma vie d'avant, Steve. Sortir, déconner, draguer -

— Picoler ? le coupe le capitaine d'un ton de reproche.

— Je ne bois plus beaucoup. Grâce à toi, dit-il en souriant. Mais je ne serais pas contre un verre de temps en temps, c'est vrai.

— Alors, tu vas balancer toute notre histoire aux orties parce que tu piques une crise de la quarantaine ? Steve semble consterné.

— Appelle ça comme tu veux. Moi, je crois que c'est juste ma vraie nature.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Tony ? » Cette fois, le ton est clairement soupçonneux.

Merde. Il va falloir passer la surmultipliée pour le convaincre.

« Que Moira n'est pas la première ? », hasarde Tony.

Cette fois, le regard de Steve est dégoûté et vaguement apitoyé.

« Je suis désolé, Steve. Je suis un connard.

— Tu es sûr de toi ?

— Pourquoi crois-tu que je m'enfermais des heures durant au labo, ces derniers jours ? Je ne savais pas quoi te dire, j'avais peur de te regarder en face... j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et oui, c'est mieux comme ça. »

Steve tend la main vers la joue de Tony mais la retire avant de l'avoir touchée.

« Tony, souffle-t-il. Je ne crois pas que tu saches ce que tu fais. Je ne te reconnais pas. J'espère... j'espère que c'est juste une crise passagère. Je vais partir puisque c'est ce que tu veux. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Et je garderai un œil sur toi.

— Épargne-toi cette peine, je suis un grand garçon, maintenant.

— Je n'en suis toujours pas persuadé, Tony. »

~0~

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

« Merci, Moira.

— Je t'en prie. Elle le regarde, perplexe. J'ai vu le capitaine sortir de ta chambre. Il était au bord des larmes, dit-elle d'un ton de reproche.

— Il s'en remettra.

— Et toi ? »

~0~

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

Steve a rapidement quitté la Tour, le cinglé dans son sillage. Il a voulu lui parler une dernière fois avant de partir mais Tony a fait répondre par Jarvis qu'il n'était pas là. Le capitaine a secoué la tête, l'air découragé, avant de partir à grandes enjambées.

La Tour est silencieuse maintenant. Tony ne risque plus de croiser le regard froid de Bucky.

~0~

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

Ils se revoient lors d'une séance d'entraînement des Avengers. Tony prend soin de se lancer dans une grande discussion avec Bruce pour éviter que Steve se mette en tête de venir lui parler. Il se demande ce que le capitaine a fait de Bucky. Ça existe, une nounou pour tueurs psychopathes ? Il se demande aussi vaguement comment il a justifié leur départ précipité de la Tour mais, en fait, il s'en fiche un peu. Bon débarras.

~0~

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

Après Moira, Erin, Blake, et Michelle se succèdent au bras de Tony. Les journaux titrent sur le retour du playboy.

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

Dans l'appartement qu'il a loué, Steve lit les articles que les journaux consacrent à son amant. Ancien amant. Il ne comprend toujours pas. Il veut encore croire à une crise passagère mais Tony a l'air heureux sur les photos. Quand Bucky rentre dans la pièce, il se dépêche de changer de page.

~0~

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

Bucky a eu le temps de voir les titres des journaux et le regard voilé de Steve. Ce connard de Stark leur gâche la vie, même quand il n'est pas là. Il avait été heureux de quitter la Tour et de s'installer avec Steve, même si la mâchoire crispée et le mutisme du blond l'avaient alerté. Il pensait alors qu'ils avaient eu une dispute mémorable à cause de sa présence à la Tour, et que Steve avait préféré partir que de le laisser. Mais les titres de la presse à scandale ne laissent aucun doute, ce connard a merdé. Il a osé s'amuser avec Steve et le tromper éhontément. Il bout intérieurement. Comment a-t-il osé ?

Il ne comprend pas. Il avait le plus parfait des compagnons et il a tout bousillé ? Il a beau ne pas aimer cet enfoiré, Bucky n'est pas aveugle. Ils les a bien observés à la Tour. Leurs regards qui se cherchaient, leurs petits sourires quand ils pensaient manifestement la même chose au même moment, leurs rires, leurs doigts qui s'enlaçaient... tout cela l'a rendu fou mais l'a convaincu d'une chose : Stark aime Steve.

Il relève les yeux et regarde Steve. Celui-ci lui adresse un petit sourire triste qui lui vrille les entrailles. Steve est triste depuis qu'il a quitté Tony. Oh, il tente bien de le cacher mais Bucky le connaît bien. Steve n'est pas tout à fait là. Ils n'ont plus fait l'amour depuis cette unique fois dans l'atelier de Steve. Le capitaine évite même parfois son contact. La passion qui les avait poussés dans les bras de l'autre semble être restée à la Tour.

Bucky comprend enfin. Il s'est tellement demandé par quel miracle le petit Steven, si troublé, si frustré, avait pu se métamorphoser en un homme si serein, si apaisé. Aucun miracle. Steve était juste heureux. Heureux d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour, heureux de ne pas avoir à se cacher, heureux avec son équipe, il avait enfin trouvé l'équilibre qui lui avait manqué toute sa vie. Mais Stark a joué au con et l'équilibre a été rompu.

Il ne comprend pas comment l'ingénieur a pu gâcher ça pour la première fille qui passait. Il a du mal à y croire, même avec les preuves sous les yeux.

Il va devoir avoir un petit entretien avec Stark.

~0~

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

Nat, Bruce, Rhodey... Ils ont presque tous essayé de le faire parler. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui a pu se passer. Tony n'a pas envie de le leur expliquer. Ils les éconduit gentiment, mais résolument.

~0~

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

Quand Pepper arrive à la Tour, il sait qu'elle sera plus difficile à décourager.

« Tony, à quoi joues-tu ? lui demande-t-elle sur le ton catalogué par Tony comme le ton « n'essaie surtout pas de me raconter des craques, je ne suis pas d'humeur ».

— Au craps, quand je vais à Vegas », tente le playboy.

Pepper n'est pas amusée. Il faut bien avouer que ce n'est pas très drôle. Elle lui adresse un regard appuyé avant de soupirer et de lui prendre la main.

« Tony, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Steve et toi ? Vous aviez l'air tellement bien ensemble... J'étais sûre que tu avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'assez fort pour pouvoir vivre à tes côtés. Ce que je ne savais plus faire, sourit-elle tristement. Je n'en avais plus la force. Mais quand Steve est entré dans ta vie, j'ai tout de suite compris et... j'étais tellement heureuse pour toi. Vraiment, Tony.

— Je sais.

— Tony, je ne suis pas idiote.

— Je sais.

— Mais je ne comprends pas. Je sais que tu l'aimes, j'ai vu la façon dont vous vous regardez, comme s'il n'y avait que vous deux dans la pièce. Vous ne pouvez pas-

— Tu n'as pas vu comment il regarde Bucky, la coupe doucement Tony. Il sait qu'elle ne le lâchera pas et qu'elle a toujours su quand il lui mentait. Il préfère capituler tout de suite. Quelque part, il craint davantage les colères de Pepper que celles de Nat.

— Bucky est son ami, et quoi qu'il ait pu se passer entre eux autrefois, c'est du passé-

— Je les ai vus, souffle doucement Tony. J'ai entendu ce qu'il lui a dit et je les ai vus. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, comme tu le dis, ce n'était pas terminé. »

Pepper semble sidérée.

— Oh, Tony... Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu ? Steve et...

— Je les ai vus s'embrasser et j'ai vu Steve renverser Bucky sur le canapé de son atelier. Tu crois que j'aurais dû rester plus longtemps pour les entendre gémir de plaisir ? fait Tony avec hargne.

— Tony... je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée. Virginia Potts semble cette fois au bord des larmes. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Steve...

— Bah... je savais que cela allait arriver. C'était écrit, non ? Ils s'aimaient, ils n'auraient jamais dû être séparés et une nouvelle chance leur est offerte. Je les comprends », répond Tony avec un détachement qu'il est loin d'éprouver.

Pepper vient s'asseoir à côté de lui et le prend dans ses bras. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restent ainsi sans parler, chacun appréciant la présence de l'autre. Elle reprend finalement la parole :

« Ces filles, c'est quoi ? Une vengeance ? Un dérivatif ?

— C'est pour que tu restes la seule personne à m'avoir quitté », dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle le regarde un moment sans rien dire, clairement perplexe. Puis, elle porte une main à sa bouche avec effarement.

« Anthony Edward Stark, ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as rien dit !

— Que voulais-tu que je lui dise ? « Steve, espèce de salaud, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? » ou « C'est lui ou moi ? » De quoi j'aurais eu l'air s'il m'avait répondu « c'est lui » ? Ou pire, s'il était resté avec moi en pensant à l'autre taré ?

— Tony, tu ne peux pas prendre les décisions pour les autres ! s'énerve-t-elle.

— Il m'avait dit qu'il ne me quitterait jamais... Je n'avais pas envie qu'il se sente coincé avec moi, se justifie Tony.

— Tony, tu dois lui parler, dit doucement Pepper.

— Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Même si c'est avec ce cinglé, soupire Tony.

— Tony... As-tu vu Steve dernièrement ?

— Pas depuis notre dernier entraînement, pourquoi ?

— J'ai déjà vu des mourants qui avaient plus d'entrain que Steve, répond Pepper, glaciale. Elle se radoucit légèrement et poursuit, Tony... tu vas aller lui parler, tu vas lui dire que tu lui as menti et lui sortir ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches cette relation sans lui offrir la moindre chance. Tu vas aller le voir ou c'est moi qui irai. Compris ? », conclut-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Tony ne réplique pas.


	6. Une question d'ego

Le lendemain, Tony rumine encore les paroles de Pepper. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix, s'il ne parle pas à Steve, elle n'hésitera pas à le faire. Merde. Il se gratte la tête, découragé. Steve va l'accuser de lui avoir menti, de l'avoir manipulé. Ou pire, il va s'excuser et se sentir obligé de le réconforter. Putain ! Imaginer la pitié dans les yeux de Steve lui donne envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur jusqu'à s'écrouler au sol. Et de ne plus se relever. La situation ne pourrait pas être pire.

« Monsieur Barnes demande l'accès à l'étage, monsieur. »

La situation pourrait être pire, finalement.

« Quoi ?! Dis-lui que je ne suis pas là. Non, attends, mieux, envoie-le chier.

— Bien, monsieur. »

Tony se dirige vers la cuisine quand la voix de l'IA s'élève à nouveau.

« Monsieur Barnes réitère sa requête, monsieur.

— Tu lui as fait part de la mienne ?

— Suivant vos directives, je lui ai proposé d'aller satisfaire un éventuel besoin naturel mais monsieur Barnes a décliné. Il prétend qu'il attendra le temps qu'il faudra.

— Qu'il attende donc.

— Il me prie de vous informer qu'au cas où vous refuseriez de le voir, il informerait la presse de la véritable nature de vos relations avec mesdemoiselles Harewell, Page, Wright -

— Putain de merde ! C'est bon, fais-le monter, Jarvis. Non, attends ! Il porte des armes ? Il a l'air furieux ?

— À moins que vous ne considériez son bras comme une arme, je n'en détecte aucune, monsieur. Il semble très calme. Je ne pense pas que sortir votre Uzi s'impose, monsieur.

— Très bien, fais-le monter », soupire-t-il.

Cela va être une longue journée.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur Barnes. Le taré a l'air calme, en effet. Un petit sourire flotte même sur ses lèvres. S'il est juste venu pour se payer ma tête, ou pour se réjouir de ce qui m'arrive, mon Uzi n'est pas loin.

Il décide de faire front. Il ne laissera pas ce connard lui faire perdre pied.

« Barnes ? Que me vaut ce déplaisir ?

— Je ne suis pas non plus enchanté d'être là, Stark, rétorque Bucky en conservant son calme.

— Seigneur ! Serions-nous d'accord sur quelque chose pour une fois ? Je vais défaillir, toutes ces émotions d'un coup... fait Tony en amenant théâtralement une main à son front.

— Cela va sans doute vous surprendre, Stark, mais je ne suis pas venu pour vous voir faire votre numéro de clown.

— Dommage, il est au point.

— Rôdé auprès de mesdemoiselles Page et Wright, je suppose ? »

Tony lui adresse un regard furieux mais le soldat continue de sourire.

« D'accord, soupire-t-il. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

— Vous êtes un crétin, Stark.

— Merci pour cette brillante analyse, Barnes. Si vous avez fini, je -

— Pourquoi avoir monté ce plan foireux, Stark ? », demande Bucky en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

Le milliardaire se laisse tomber sur le canapé du salon. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole :

« Comment êtes-vous au courant ? C'est Pepper qui est venue vous voir ?

— Pepper ? Votre ancienne petite amie ? Elle est dans la combine, elle aussi ?

— Même pas. Pepper a toujours été très forte pour me faire dire ce que je n'avais pas envie de dire. Je dirais même qu'elle a un don pour ça, fait-il avec une petite grimace.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas eu besoin de votre PDG pour comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Je ne suis peut-être pas un génie comme vous mais je sais voir quand quelque chose n'est pas logique.

— Et qu'est-ce qui n'était pas logique, Barnes ?

— Vous aimez Steve. Ça me coûte de l'admettre mais vous l'aimez et il vous aime. Vous ne l'auriez jamais trompé. Ou alors, vous vous seriez arrangé pour qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais. Là, vous avez tout fait pour le pousser à vous quitter. Pourquoi vouliez-vous qu'il vous quitte, Stark ? », demande-t-il, l'air réellement curieux.

Tony le regarde longuement avant de se jeter à l'eau.

« On ne trompe pas quelqu'un qu'on aime avec quelqu'un qu'on n'aime plus », déclare-t-il avec un petit sourire désabusé.

Barnes lui adresse un regard appuyé.

« Je ne vous espionnais pas, si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez. J'étais venu voir Steve à l'atelier et j'ai... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ce n'est pas la peine.

« Et, au lieu de lui en parler, vous avez préféré monter ce plan de cornecul ? s'exclame Bucky, incrédule.

— Il a fait son choix ! La voix de Tony est montée dans les aigus.

— Non, vous l'avez fait à sa place ! rétorque froidement le soldat.

— Et qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Lui faire ma grande scène du 8 ? Pleurer sur son épaule ? L'obliger à choisir entre vous et moi ?

— Alors c'est ça ? Vous avez eu peur de son choix ? C'est une question d'ego ?

— Voilà. Je suis un connard égocentrique. Comme mon père. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous étonne, répond Tony en haussant les épaules.

— Non, fait Bucky en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Non, je ne crois pas que votre père aurait réagi comme vous. Il nous aurait flanqués dehors après avoir poussé une bonne gueulante. Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'aurait permis de dormir sous son toit, fait-il avec un petit sourire.

— Je me ramollis avec l'âge, dit Tony en lui retournant son sourire.

— On va dire ça. Une lueur amusée danse un moment dans ses yeux avant qu'il redevienne sérieux. Vous m'avez accueilli parce que c'était important pour Steve. Parce que vous tenez à lui. Et vous avez pris sur vous alors que vous n'aviez qu'une envie, me voir disparaître du décor. À votre place, j'aurais exigé mon départ après que je vous ai agressé. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous l'aimez à ce point. Au temps pour le connard égocentrique.

— Vous allez bien, Barnes ? J'ai cru entendre un compliment...

— Ne rêvez pas. Vous êtes bien un connard, je reconnais juste que vous aimez sincèrement Steve.

— Je veux qu'il soit heureux, soupire Tony. Il ne l'aurait jamais été avec moi, plus maintenant qu'il vous a retrouvé. Et il ne m'aurait pas quitté non plus. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? soupire-t-il.

— Il n'est pas plus heureux avec moi. Tony tourne la tête, surpris. Eh oui, Stark. J'aurais été plus qu'heureux de venir vous cracher notre bonheur à la figure, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai gravement sous-estimé votre relation, soupire-t-il. Steve était heureux avec vous. Je croyais juste que vous étiez un... pis-aller... N'y voyez pas d'offense, fait-il en voyant le milliardaire grimacer. Quand il m'a retrouvé, j'ai bien vu qu'il était troublé, alors j'ai pensé qu'il n'était avec vous que parce qu'il pensait m'avoir perdu. Et, connaissant, Steve, j'ai également pensé qu'il restait avec vous parce qu'il ne voulait pas vous faire souffrir. Je me disais que la mèche que j'avais allumée allait bien finir par faire exploser votre couple et que je n'avais plus qu'à attendre pour le récupérer, tôt ou tard. »

Tony lève les yeux au ciel. Et il ose l'accuser d'arrogance ? L'aplomb de ce type est incroyable. Barnes continue, imperturbable.

« Quand nous avons quitté la Tour, je jubilais. Les choses n'avaient pas traîné et Steve et moi allions pouvoir reprendre notre histoire là où nous l'avions laissée... Il soupire avant de reprendre. Mais cela ne s'est pas exactement passé comme je l'avais imaginé. Steve... Nous sommes ensemble mais... il n'est pas avec moi, avoue-t-il en secouant la tête. Il n'est pas heureux, même s'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour me faire croire le contraire. Il n'est pas heureux avec moi et ça me tue. »

_As-tu vu Steve dernièrement ? J'ai déjà vu des mourants qui avaient plus d'entrain que Steve... _Tony secoue la tête. Non.

« Il n'est pas heureux parce que tout ça est trop récent. Il lui faut du temps pour digérer ce qui s'est passé. Mais, dès qu'il aura fait son deuil de notre relation, vous pourrez venir me cracher votre bonheur à la gueule, Barnes.

— Vous ne comprenez pas, Stark. Steve... Je suis son passé, j'offre un repère rassurant, un territoire familier. Je suis un rappel de tout ce qu'il aurait pu avoir. Trop tentant pour être ignoré, même par quelqu'un d'aussi droit que lui. Mais vous... Il est peut-être venu ici pour vous sauver de vous-même, mais sans le savoir, vous l'avez sûrement sauvé, lui. Vous lui avez donné une raison de prendre vraiment pied dans cette époque. Vous êtes une possibilité d'avenir.

— Et toutes ces conneries pseudo philosophiques, c'est pour en arriver à quoi ? rétorque vertement Tony.

— Il a changé, vous savez, continue Bucky sans se troubler. Il est beaucoup plus assuré que dans mes souvenirs, plus en paix avec lui-même. Enfin, il l'était. Ces derniers temps, il est... absent. Cela me bouffe d'avoir à le reconnaître, mais il a besoin de vous autant qu'il a besoin de moi. Il m'aime et il vous aime. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire son choix mais l'avoir fait pour lui ne l'a pas aidé, au contraire. Vous êtes encore plus envahissant depuis que vous avez voulu sortir de sa vie.

— Et vous proposez quoi ? Un plan à trois ? », crache le milliardaire, entre colère et incrédulité.

Bucky lui adresse un regard vaguement écœuré avant de répondre en ricanant.

« Vous n'êtes pas mon type, Stark.

— Rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas non plus le mien. Je ne suis pas fan des cheveux longs chez les mecs.

— Je peux les couper si ça vous aide. Plus sérieusement, non, je pensais à reprendre une... cohabitation sur des bases moins... conflictuelles que la première fois.

— Et concrètement, cela fonctionnerait comment ? Steve me rejoint du lundi au jeudi et passe la fin de la semaine avec vous ? Ou on fait un soir sur deux ?

— Putain, Stark, vous êtes chiant ! Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas réfléchi aux détails pratiques, je venais juste voir si vous étiez ouvert à l'idée, soupire Barnes.

— Oh, je serais ravi de l'imaginer dans vos bras sous mon toit plutôt que dans votre appartement minable.

— Si vous croyez que cela me réjouit de l'imaginer dans votre lit... Mais si vous préférez rester là à ruminer votre malheur, je comprendrais. Si je pouvais être heureux avec lui, sans vous dans le tableau, je ne serais pas là. Merde, j'essaie juste de trouver une solution qui satisfasse tout le monde, Stark. Mais si vous avez mieux à proposer, allez-y ! »

Le milliardaire pousse un long soupir. Non, il n'a pas de meilleure solution. Son cerveau génial se met sur pause dès qu'il s'agit de Steve. L'amour c'est pour les enfants, dirait Nat. En tout cas, ça ne fait rien pour développer nos capacités cérébrales.

« Je ne sais pas si-

— La question que vous devez vous poser est très simple, Stark. La situation actuelle vous satisfait-elle comme elle est ? Vous l'avez poussé à vous quitter, et maintenant ? Vous allez continuer à feindre de sortir avec des filles dont vous n'avez rien à faire ? Faire semblant de mener la vie dont vous avez toujours rêvé ? Tout faire pour persuader les autres que vous êtes heureux ? C'est ça ? Vous allez passer le reste de votre vie à faire semblant ? Ou allez-vous vous montrer honnête, pour une fois ? »

Tony grince des dents. Il n'aime pas s'avouer que Barnes touche un point sensible. _Et maintenant, Tony, que vas-tu faire ? Continuer à jouer un rôle ? Tu vas laisser ta foutue fierté tout bousiller une fois encore ? Ou vas-tu prendre le risque de t'exposer, pour une fois dans ta vie ?_

« D'accord. Je suppose que je ne risque pas grand chose à en discuter... finit-il par lâcher, en se demandant s'il n'est pas frappé d'un accès soudain de démence.

— D'abord, il va falloir que vous vous expliquiez avec Steve. Ça ne marchera pas si vous ne faites pas preuve d'honnêteté. Dites-lui ce que vous avez sur le cœur et excusez-vous.

— Que je m'excuse ? Ce n'est pas plutôt à -

— Il vous a fait souffrir, sans le vouloir et sans le savoir, mais vous lui avez fait beaucoup de mal, vous aussi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous lui avez dit mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi misérable. Il coupe Tony avant qu'il ait pu rétorquer : Ce n'est pas négociable, Stark, conclut-il avec un regard glacial.

— De toute façon, si je ne le fais pas, c'est Pep qui s'en chargera... Putain ! »

Il se lève et se dirige vers le bar. Il remplit deux verres, prend la bouteille, revient s'asseoir et remet son verre à Bucky avant de trinquer. Au regard interrogateur du soldat, il fait une petite grimace et répond :

« Pour repartir sur des « bases moins conflictuelles », pour reprendre vos mots, on va devoir se parler. Et parler ça donne soif. Il boit une gorgée et commence : Bonjour, je suis Anthony Edward Stark, ancien marchand d'armes, actuel Iron Man et connard professionnel. Vous pouvez m'appeler Tony.

— Ravi. Je m'appelle James Buchanan Barnes, ancien soldat, ancien assassin, futur incertain. Vous pouvez m'appeler Bucky. Et me tutoyer. »


	7. Alcool, doudous et fierté mal placée

« Jarvis, où est Tony ?

— Bonjour capitaine. Monsieur Stark se trouve actuellement dans ses appartements. Tout comme le sergent Barnes.

— Quoi ?! s'affole Steve. Est-ce que - Il n'ose pas finir sa phrase.

— Les constantes vitales de monsieur Stark sont bonnes, capitaine.

— Mais que font-ils ? Dis-moi qu'ils ne sont pas en train de se battre !

— Non, capitaine. Ils dorment. À poings fermés, pour reprendre l'expression consacrée. »

Steve ne comprend plus rien. Il ignorait jusqu'à la présence de Bucky à la Tour et Jarvis lui apprend que les deux hommes sont dans la même pièce, en train de dormir.

« Jarvis, puis-je accéder au penthouse ?

— Monsieur Stark n'a pas révoqué vos accès à l'étage, capitaine. Je ne vois donc aucune objection à ce que vous montiez. »

~0~

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Steve se demande si son récent manque de sommeil ne lui joue pas des tours. Tony et Bucky sont en effet endormis, tous les deux, sur le canapé. Le milliardaire est affalé, presque pelotonné contre le soldat, sa tête reposant contre l'épaule de Bucky. Barnes s'est laissé allé en arrière, la tête sur le côté.

Il s'approche et les observe de plus près. Ils ont l'air si paisibles, se dit-il, presque attendri. Puis son regard sur pose sur les bouteilles vides au pied du canapé et il fronce les sourcils avec désapprobation. Ils ne sont pas paisibles, ils sont juste pleins comme des huîtres. Il n'empêche qu'il aimerait bien savoir dans quelles circonstances ces deux-là se sont retrouvés à lever le coude ensemble.

Le bruit qu'a fait l'ascenseur en s'ouvrant a, semble-t-il, dérangé Bucky qui commence à remuer légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Salut Steve, fait-il avec décontraction.

— Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu te rendais chez le médecin pour un début de grippe ? Je t'ai déposé devant le bâtiment, fait-il, soupçonneux.

— Il y a une sortie de l'autre côté, répond Bucky, nullement impressionné. Et Stark, pardon, Tony, m'a administré un traitement radical contre la grippe. Tu en veux ? Ah, non, il n'y en a plus, fait-il en regardant la bouteille d'un air désolé.

— Tu es venu ici pour t'alcooliser avec Tony ? Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

— Et toi, Steve, pourquoi es-tu là ? demande Barnes, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

— Je... Je suis venu pour parler à Tony, répond le capitaine, légèrement décontenancé.

— Ah. De quoi voulais-tu lui parler, exactement ? Steve commence à trouver agaçant le petit sourire en coin de Bucky.

— Je voulais tirer certaines choses au clair avec lui », fait-il diplomatiquement. Le capitaine pense qu'annoncer à Bucky qu'il est là pour avoir enfin des réponses à ses questions et parce qu'il ne supporte plus d'imaginer toutes ces filles dans le lit de Tony, n'est pas franchement la meilleure des idées qui soit.

« Bon, et si tu me disais enfin pourquoi je te retrouve ici, avec Tony, tous les deux fins saouls ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, bordel ?! », s'écrie-t-il, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Tony gémit et se blottit davantage contre Bucky, sous le regard effaré de Steve et sous celui, clairement amusé, de Bucky.

« Il me prend pour son doudou ou il est toujours comme ça quand il a bu ? rigole-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien bu, répond Steve, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

— Ah ? Ceci doit expliquer cela, alors. Tu devrais lui lâcher un peu la bride, quand même, ce n'est plus un-

— Putain, Bucky ! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ici, oui ou merde ?! »

Barnes semble subitement dégrisé et son regard se fait froid.

« Pas la peine de crier. Tout ce merdier, c'est aussi en partie ta faute.

— De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute ? »

Bucky hausse les épaules comme si la question de Steve révélait un esprit particulièrement lent.

« À ton avis ? Déjà, si tu nous avais dit la vérité, à tous les deux, l'ambiance aurait pu être sensiblement moins tendue. »

Steve baisse la tête, l'air gêné.

« Et si tu fermais correctement les portes, on en serait sûrement pas là », lâche Bucky, glacial.

Steve le regarde, l'air complètement perdu. Il s'apprête à poser une question quand la lumière se fait enfin. Il rougit violemment et soupire.

« Tu veux dire qu'il...

— Oui.

— Merde.

— Oui.

— Alors... tout ce qu'il m'a dit... que je l'étouffais, qu'il n'était pas fait pour la vie de couple... Et cette fille... tout ça, c'était des mensonges », dit-il en secouant la tête. « Je me doutais bien qu'il me cachait quelque chose mais il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui... J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une crise passagère mais qu'il avait vraiment besoin que je m'éloigne, même provisoirement. Je me suis dit que s'il se sentait, comme il me le disait, terrifié à l'idée de s'engager, alors ma présence lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Alors, j'ai préféré ne pas insister et partir, pour lui donner le temps de... reprendre ses esprits. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de garder un œil sur lui, je craignais par-dessus tout de le retrouver comme après l'épisode du portail, qu'il se remette à boire plus que de raison, ou qu'il ne mette bêtement sa vie en danger. Alors, le voir avec ces filles, même si cela me faisait mal, je pouvais l'encaisser, tant que Nat et Rhodey m'assuraient qu'il n'était pas en train de se détruire. Qu'est-ce que je peux être con ! Je sais qu'il est doué pour monter des mensonges gros comme lui mais je me suis quand même laissé avoir. J'aurais dû le savoir, j'aurais dû rester et l'obliger à me dire ce que je sentais qu'il me cachait, mais je me sentais blessé dans mon amour-propre. Il soupire. Mon amour-propre... Quelle ironie ! Alors que lui avait vu... Il ne peut pas finir, trop honteux. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire croire... tout ça ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas carrément dit ce qu'il avait vu ? » Steve s'est laissé tomber sur le canapé, à côté de Bucky.

« Parce que ce connard à sa fierté », soupire Bucky.

Steve regarde Tony qui dort désormais comme un bienheureux.

« Comment as-tu deviné ? »

Bucky a un petit rire sans joie.

« Il a beau être un crétin, son comportement n'avait rien de logique. Je vous ai bien observés et si je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il t'aime. Alors, j'ai essayé de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière tout ça. Je trouvais qu'il jouait les playboys médiatiques avec un peu trop d'application, comme s'il voulait convaincre quelqu'un. Et Mademoiselle Harewell est charmante mais mauvaise comédienne. Elle a fini par m'avouer que Tony Stark l'avait payée pour jouer un rôle, avant de me faire jurer de ne rien répéter, termine-t-il en souriant. Dès que j'ai eu cette confirmation, je suis venu voir ton petit copain.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'était intenable, Steve ! explose Bucky. Tu n'es pas heureux avec moi, la ferme, Steve, laisse-moi parler, dit-il quand Steve s'apprête à répliquer. Ces derniers jours, j'avais l'impression de tenir un fantôme dans mes bras. Tu l'aimes, tu as besoin de lui. Je t'ai dit de la fermer, répète-t-il. Tu l'aimes et il t'aime, ça fait un. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, ça fait deux. Maintenant, il faudrait que tout ça fasse trois.

— Je ne comprends pas, souffle Steve en secouant la tête.

— Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, nous allons revenir nous installer à la Tour et reprendre une vie commune. »

Steve le regarde comme s'il était frappé de démence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Un ménage à trois ?

— Décidément... rigole Bucky. A priori, il n'est pas mon genre, mais qui sait ? À force de le voir baver sur mon épaule, je vais peut-être finir par le trouver sexy ? Il braque le regard sur le blond et reprend, d'une voix plus basse. Ça te plairait, Steve ? Lui et moi dans ton lit ? »

Steve ne répond pas. Tony et Bucky ? La bouche de Tony sur la sienne pendant que les mains de Bucky... L'image lui procure une étonnante mais agréable chaleur. Non. Cela ne marchera jamais.

« Cela ne marchera jamais, dit-il à haute voix. Vous ne vous entendrez jamais, il y a trop de-

— On s'entend déjà assez pour se cuiter ensemble. Et pour que je lui serve de polochon, l'interrompt-il, narquois. Je dirais que c'est déjà un bon début. »

Le capitaine se relève et s'accroupit devant Tony. Il lui caresse doucement la joue. Sourit quand Tony soupire avant d'entrouvrir les yeux.

« Steve. Tu as vu Pep ? Non ? Tant pis. Ou tant mieux... fait-il d'une voix pâteuse. On a discuté et on a bu quelques verres avec Bucky. Il a une sacrée descente, tu sais ?

— Hélas, oui, répond le capitaine en lançant un regard noir à l'intéressé qui brandit le majeur en réponse. Comment te sens-tu, Tony ?

— Bien. Non. Fatigué. Ma tête... gémit-il.

— Ça va aller, je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre, Tony.

— Dans notre chambre.

— Oui, dans notre chambre, confirme doucement Steve.

— Je dois... j'ai quelque chose à... te dire. C'est... important, bredouille Tony.

— Je sais. Moi aussi, je dois te parler. Mais ça peut peut-être attendre demain ? Quand tu te seras reposé ? dit gentiment le capitaine.

— Oui, je vais... aller me coucher », acquiesce Tony en tentant de se mettre debout. Il titube avant d'être rattrapé par un Bucky hilare et un Steve inquiet.

« Steve, tout ce que je t'ai dit... c'était des conneries... Je n'ai pas envie... Je veux que tu... bredouille-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, articule-t-il péniblement. Je suis prêt à faire... n'importe quoi. À peu près n'importe quoi. Même à supporter l'autre cinglé, finit-il en désignant Barnes de la tête.

— Dit le mec qui monte des plans invraisemblables pour éviter d'affronter la réalité », rétorque Bucky en levant les yeux ciel, mais son ton est plus amusé que froissé. Il descend même une main contre la hanche de Tony et l'amène contre lui pour lui offrir un meilleur soutien.

Le geste n'échappe pas à Steve. Tony a beau être bourré comme un coing, il a l'air sincère. In vino veritas. Et Bucky... Comme si le soldat avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, il saisit délicatement le menton du brun, tourne sa tête vers lui et dépose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du milliardaire, sans quitter Steve du regard. Tony écarquille les yeux mais ne proteste pas.

Cela pourrait peut-être marcher, finalement.

**OoO**

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Point final, cette fois. J'ai hésité à terminer cette histoire au chapitre précédent mais j'ai eu peur de me faire lyncher. ;)

Maintenant, libre à vous d'imaginer leur vie commune, peut-être finiront-ils « en trouple », peut-être Steve sera-t-il heureux avec Tony et Bucky si ces deux-là réussissent à mettre leur jalousie de côté... ou peut-être se sépareront-ils et Tony tombera-t-il dans les bras de Loki. Sérieusement, je voulais les laisser sur une fin la plus ouverte possible et que chacune s'imagine ce qui lui convient le mieux. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'écrirais pas une suite...

J'ai voulu écrire cette histoire pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, le personnage de Bucky m'intrigue. Avant le Winter Soldier, c'est un garçon charmant et charmeur, un ami fidèle et un équipier sur lequel on pouvait compter. Le Winter Soldier est un soldat sans émotions. Quand on a subi un tel traitement, peut-on redevenir soi-même ? Dans les comics, c'est à Bucky que Tony demande de reprendre le flambeau de Captain America, après la mort de Steve. Pour moi, cela signifie que personne n'est irrécupérable.

Ensuite, je relisais les mémoires de Cavanna et un passage m'a interpellée. François Cavanna, lorsqu'il partit accomplir son STO en Allemagne, tomba amoureux d'une jeune Ukrainienne, Maria, dont il fut séparé à la fin de la guerre. Il la chercha longtemps, mais en vain. De retour à Paris, quelques années plus tard, il rencontra une jeune rescapée du camp de Ravensbrück et l'aima assez pour vivre avec elle et lui parler de Maria. Quand Liliane lui demanda ce qu'ils feraient s'il retrouvait Maria, Cavanna ne sut quoi lui répondre mais la jeune femme déclara simplement : « C'est très simple, si tu la retrouves, on vivra tous les trois ensemble. » La situation ne s'est pas présentée mais, à partir de là, je me suis demandé ce qui se passerait si Steve retrouvait l'ancien amour qu'il croyait mort, alors qu'il était en couple avec Tony. Pour moi, la situation de Steve était intenable, il ne pouvait pas choisir entre les deux et j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur cette situation hors norme. Et selon moi, la seule solution envisageable était celle proposée par Liliane.

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont lue, merci pour vos remarques et vos encouragements, merci de m'avoir fait part de vos réactions, à chaud ou à froid, ce fut une expérience intéressante et enrichissante. Un énorme merci à vous toutes !


End file.
